


First Thanksgiving Together

by melissa_jones12991



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship, Thanksgiving, spending holidays together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_jones12991/pseuds/melissa_jones12991
Summary: Dinah asks Laurel about spending Thanksgiving together.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	First Thanksgiving Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomazalghul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/gifts).



It has been several years since Dinah had celebrated Thanksgiving with anyone; the last person she spent the day with was Vince. Their relationship was… interesting at best. Sure, she had loved him, but the longer she had thought on it and been around a certain someone, Dinah was fairly sure that she wasn’t  _ in _ love with him.

Thanksgivings after his death were spent fighting crime with team Arrow, and then after they had disbanded and she was in 2040, she hadn’t given much thought as to how she would spend her holidays. 

However now, there was Mia and Laurel. Mia said something about spending the holiday with her family and offered Dinah & Laurel to come along, but Laurel politely declined. Dinah knew that it was because she still wasn’t too comfortable around everyone else; she knew that Laurel still felt that she was somehow a bad person for everything that happened. Dinah tried every day to remind Laurel that what she did as Black Siren was not because of who she was, it was because she felt like she had no other options. Plus, she worked hard as hell to gain their trust and make herself better. 

So that left Dinah with spending Thanksgiving with Laurel. She didn’t really know if Laurel did anything special for the holiday, Dinah knew that she herself didn’t, but she did partake in the amazing food and being thankful for the things that she had.

Dinah pursed her lips in deep thought as the pair sat on the sofa, their legs intertwined as they often were as they watched some series Laurel was interested in watching; from Dinah caught of it, it was some Horror SciFi mix set in the ’50s. She wasn’t big on horror, or SciFi, but Laurel liked it, so she stayed with her as she watched it, catching bits and pieces of the show when she would break from her thoughts.

Dinah tapped her toes against Laurel’s socked foot, earning a light hum in response. Dinah noted that Laurel was playing with the ends of her hair and she smiled; whenever she was really concentrated on something she tended to play with her hair. It was quite endearing. 

“I was thinking about Thanksgiving.” Dinah started as she repositioned herself on the couch to face Laurel more.

Laurel raised a brow and glanced sideways at Dinah as she asked, “What about it?” Her attention was still solely on the television, and as Dinah glanced at said television, she noted it was due to the fact that the main woman on the show was getting undressed for a rather… sexy scene she assumed.

Dinah cleared her throat and tore her eyes from the screen and willed herself to keep her eyes on Laurel and not let any thoughts of Laurel in that state of undress enter her mind. However, she was unsuccessful. She rolled her eyes at herself and took in a deep breath before reaching for the remote on the coffee table and paused the show, not even bothering to see where it had stopped at.

“Hey! It was getting really good!” Laurel pouted as her eyes went to Dinah’s face.

“Laur… I want to talk to you about Thanksgiving, and I’d rather not do it when two people are going at it on the tv in the background.” Dinah teased and Laurel rolled her eyes playfully.

“Fine. What is it about the  _ lovely _ holiday that you which to talk about?” Laurel questioned as she rested her head on her hand which was resting against the back of the couch.

Dinah fidgetted with the light blanket that was covering their legs as she thought over her words. “Well… You know… I uh… I didn’t know if you… celebrated or whatever… and I was thinking that we could spend the day together since there’s really no one else and we have each other and it would be nice and we can cook together and-”

“Okay, D. Calm down. You’re freaking yourself out.” Laurel said as she took Dinah’s hand in her own and gave her an easy smile. “While I don’t necessarily celebrate it or whatever, I think it would be really nice to spend the day with you.” Dinah gave her a small smile and Laurel tilted her head slightly with a guilty look on her face. “However, I’m not that great of a cook, so maybe I can just help chop up onions or something?”

Dinah laughed and nodded her head. “Sure sure. You can chop up onions and celery, maybe even some carrots. So… it sounds good to you?”

Laurel smiled that beautiful smile that Dinah loves so much and nodded her head. “Yes, it sounds great. Now let’s get back to my show.”

Before Dinah can argue or add anything more, Laurel grabs the remote from her and resumes the show.

*********

On Thanksgiving morning, Dinah wakes to the smell of coffee from the kitchen. She stretches her tired limbs before slipping into her robe and house slippers and makes her way down the stairs to the lower level of the apartment. Dinah smiles when she sees Laurel standing at the kitchen counter prepping some vegetables for their dinner; Laurel is bopping to some Christmas song that Dinah is vaguely familiar with and she shakes her head lightly. She should’ve known Laurel would be one to listen to Christmas music on Thanksgiving. Dinah was honestly surprised their apartment wasn’t decorated yet.

Dinah stifled a yawn and made her way into the kitchen to grab her cup of coffee. As she takes a sip, she lets out an appreciative hum as the warm liquid hits her throat. “Thank you for making coffee, Laur.” Dinah says as she puts her cup on the counter to stand next to Laurel.

“It’s no problem, D. I wanted to get up early and get a headstart on some things. I want everything to be perfect.” Laurel replies as she cuts up another stalk of celery. 

Dinah smiles at her and places a warm hand on Laurel’s shoulder, which causes her to still her movements. “Sweetie, you realize it’s just going to be us, yeah? It doesn’t have to be perfect. Besides, I’m sure that everything will turn out just fine.”

Laurel lets go of the knife in her hand and turns to look at Dinah. “I want it to be perfect though. You deserve to have a fantastic day. You have done so much for me, and you never ask for anything in return. I figure this is the one time I can do something for you.” Laurel shrugs as she says the last part and glances down at the ground.

Dinah sighs lightly and reaches out to touch Laurel’s face, the gentle touch making Laurel look back up at her. “There is nothing you need to do for me, Laur. If I didn’t want to help you or do things for you, I wouldn’t.”

“Then why do you?” Laurel ponders as her eyes search Dinah’s.

Dinah’s breath hitches in her throat and she figures she should be honest with Laurel; the worst thing that could happen is Laurel would hate her and leave. Then again, Dinah doesn’t think that Laurel hates her or could ever hate her. In fact, Dinah is pretty certain that Laurel feels the same about her, but it doesn’t make it any easier for Dinah to reveal her feelings. 

Dinah gives Laurel a shy smile and reaches down to take Laurel’s hands in her own, her eyes never leaving Laurel’s. “I do so because I love you.” Laurel lets out a surprised gasp and her eyes widen but she doesn’t pull away from Dinah’s grasp, so Dinah continues on. “You have become such an important person in my life, and I can’t imagine you being anywhere else but here with me. You have done so much for yourself, to better yourself, and it made me love you so much. You didn’t change because you thought people would accept you; you changed because  _ you _ wanted to be better for you.”

Dinah pauses for a moment to brush a stray hair behind Laurel’s ear and smiles lovingly at the other woman, who seems stunned by Dinah’s words. 

“I love being able to wake up with you here, and eating every meal with you, and watching that crazy-ass show with you.” They share a laugh at that and Dinah resumes her confession, “I love fighting side-by-side with you, and cuddling on the couch. But most of all, I love seeing you smile. Your smile gives me renewed life every day. I just love you.” Dinah ends with a shrug like she just didn’t confess all of her feelings to this amazing woman in front of her.

Laurel’s eyes continue to search Dinah’s and she shakes her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe you love me.”

Dinah gives her a dopey smile and says, “You’re easy to love.”

Laurel lets out a laugh and shakes her head again. “You are beyond incredible, you know that?” Dinah shrugs as Laurel pulls her into a warm embrace. “And Dinah?” When Dinah lets out a soft hum in response, Laurel pulls back slightly and presses her lips to Dinahs. After a moment, Laurel breaks the kiss and smiles at Dinah. “I love you, too.”

Dinah smiles back at Laurel and then pulls her in for another kiss.

Even though it was still the morning of Thanksgiving, Dinah figured it couldn’t get any more perfect than this.


End file.
